Snow Queen and Lord of Fire
by DarkShaquille
Summary: A rather long fanfic where I take a 'what if' way about the magnificent story that is Disney's Frozen. I've spent several days writing this, but I hope to please Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, things would have gone in a much different way. Also, the song later in the story is loosely based of a song from 'Avenged Sevenfold', 'Shepherd of Fire' Vanimon is someone I created


It was during the reign of Queen Elsa of Arendelle that the warm and kind people of Arendelle were invited towards the North. Arendelle had a small sovereign country to the North. A path carved through the mountains leading to a place you could call paradise. With warm hotsprings, nice skyline and the most famous beach of the Northern lands. A lake, like the hotsprings, with comfortable warm water, even in winter. A place were people prospered and were everyone was happy.

At least, that's how it is now. Before the peace, two clans were in eternal war. A band of expert warriors had banded together and became the 'Agency of War', where they were fighting their sworn enemies: the Keepers of Fire. Inferna was famed and infamous for their fair share of pyrokinesis gifted people. Born with the Fire Within, they create, manipulate and control fire. The most famed of those was Blaze. He was known to be 'as powerful as the heat of the Sun', which earned him the rule over his clan of followers. By the time only Blaze remained, the lands of Inferna were raveged and scared, causing the creation of the famed Warm Water Lake.

As the final showdown drove the Agency in half, they surrendered to Blaze. Blaze later accepted his election of being the ruler, promising to never use his power again. His family and descendents later all gave up their powers, in service of their promise of the Agency. The Agency promised to aid and support the Keepers of Fire, only if those Keepers kept their power hidden. And, so it happened that Inferna prospered under the combined rule of the Agency and the Keepers. But, there were always fights and other things within the walls.

And after several years, Blaze ended dead. Murdered by the Agency, who later disapeared into the mountains. Then, the Keepers, now powerless, reluctantly grabbed the power, to prevent a decent into chaos. The Agency had been able to undo the fires within the Keepers. Now, little more then a title, they ruled as kind, gentle lords. People loved the Keepers, as they made Inferna a real dreamland. But, they also got beautiful daughters, wise sons and were expert at trade.

But as the last Keeper's wife, Valaina, gave birth to a son. Loving him like all mothers do when their child is born, she named him Vanimon. But her love didn't last long. Mere seconds after his birth, the young boy unleashed a firestorm. His left arm, marked in a hellish red colour, set the king and queen ablaze. And, even though the staff cared for the boy, his heart never felt the warm love a child needs. And as he came of age, his power only got stronger...

When the young man came to the age of 20 (which took place after the events that nearly destroyed Arendelle) , Vanimon had a tough decision to make. Seeing as how his previous ancestors made a tradition in having a 'honorarium' for their trade partners, he had to organise and attend a party. But he hadn't had much contact with people. Fearing to be labeled a monster, he made his prime minister Ben his liason. Vanimon made the rules, but Ben ruled for him. People therefor began spreading the word that the latest Keeper wasn't very fond of them.

In truth, he wasn't. But he only ever craved a friend. His heart was only filled with his own rage. He blamed himself for his parents deaths and when he was 16, he managed to eavesdrop in on a conversation with Ben and his Maid. Where both talked about how his parents were killed in a firestorm he created, also scarring his left arm. From that point on, he never felt any joy again. As he was unhappy and lonely, he still had his staf and he was just a child, having fun and longing for his dreams to come true. Yet, when he found out his life was ruined by his own power of Fire...he filled his minded and heart with an ever burning hatred for himself. Before that horrible revelation, he only wanted to know love. But when his mind and heart were consumed by his own self hate, he only wanted to end.

But, he couldn't. His people wouldn't last without a Keeper of Fire to protect them. And, the longer Ben ruled, the more corruption and other evil deeds were reported to his ears. He feared there was someone who plotted to overthrow him. He never wanted the rule, but he couldn't let some maniac take the throne. So he tried his utmost best. In an efford to express his honesty, he chose to organise such a honorarium. As he was to officially gain the throne on his 20th birthday, he had no choice. So, sending out invites to all the tradepartners and other lands, he also added a footnote.

'It is my honor to invite you over to the land and kingdom of Inferna. You are an honorable guest and will be expected. In honor of our contracts and/or connections, I would also invite you over as my day to rule is also nearing. I await and expect you to be present, as that would do me great honor', was what the invite said. But it also read a small sentence at the botttom of the paper. Written in blazing red inkt, it read: 'But I also formally request and beg you to not come'

To many, that footnote was insulting. To only three lands, that presented an interesting question. In the Southern Ilses, prince Hans was given the mission to go. As the Ilses were very fond of the good Inferna was known for. And Hans had to prove himself a 'good ruler', considering his blunder at Arendelle. Wesselton were also intrigued by that note. The Duke immediatly got all his men ready, thinking that he could 'profit' more than before. Why ask people to stay away, because they had treasure! Or at least, that's how he thought.

But, that footnote had a special ipression on Queen Elsa, and her sister Anna. As close tradepartners and also their main supplier of Chocolate, Elsa was troubled by those crimson words. As her sister, who had been in a stable relation with Kristoff, she was wondering if going there was neccesary. Last time their was a party, she had a bad time. Memories of her Coronation Day flashed in the back of her mind. She shook her head, discarting those feelings as she was now a good queen, who controlled and loved her powers, which in turn earned her the love of all Arendelle. Still, why would the Lord of Inferna warn his honored guests?

'Elsa?', closing her eyes in joy, Elsa looked up and saw her sister entering from another 'adventure' with Olaf and Kristoff. She remained behind, because of the letter. But now, they could help her decide. Afterall, it's what sisters and family does...support eachother.

'Anna, did you have fun?', she asked, smiling warmly at the sight of her sister, covered in snow.

'Oh, you should have come allong, we could have built a snowman', winking, Anna rubbed the snow out of her face and eyes, 'but yes, we had fun'

Elsa was glad that she and her sister were back together. Anna's act of true love brought them together, after the words of Pappie the Troll drove them appart. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and remembered her burning question.

'Anna, should we go to that honorarium? I mean, would it be a good idea?', she asked her.

'Well, I've never been to Inferna. I wouldn't mind seeing the place that makes our chocolate', Anna's eyes gazed at her, to which Elsa could only respond in a warm smile. Of course, her sister always helped her out. goofy, maybe. But Anna's heart was the warmest Elsa had ever seen.

'Then we'll all go', Elsa said, hugging her sister. And in the days that followed, they prepared for the journey. As they finally neared the kingdom of Inferna, Elsa was approached by the farmers that worked outside the city walls. The delegation of Arendelle consisted of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and several other 'representatives'. And, unknown by Anna or Elsa, Kristoff brought grand Pabby allong. As he knew of the legends of the Keepers. One can't be to careful.

'My lady of Arendelle', one of the farmers said, while bowing down.

'The honored delegation of Arendelle are surely welcome', others claimed.

Elsa and Anna were deeply impressed by the kindness of these people, Elsa and her sister dismounted their horses and walked further on foot. But, as they came at the gate, a cloaked man in grey approached them.

'So, the Snow Queen comes. Will se be like our own misfit? Or does she end the nightmare?', And with that said, he took his staff and limped of. Elsa, shocked at those dark words, could only stare, as the man walked for a tall and sinister building on a mountainledge nearby. Looking back at her sister, Anna smiled at her.

'Don't worry, that guy was obviously the fool', she said, assuring Elsa to some point.

'What did he mean by that?', a small glimpse of concern in her voice, she tried to calm herself.

'Who knows, I mean, usually, the fools always talk about stuff, to make funny jokes', Anna said, lifting her shoulder.

'Sure that wasn't a joke', Elsa claimed.

'Well, if someone does treat you bad, I'll give them a hit to the nose', Anna winked. Elsa immediatly flashbacked to a falling Hans, after Anna wacked him. Somewhat assured, she smiled. With a flicker of misschievous playfullness she spoke:

'Carefull, or I'll make you dance with the lord for me'

Anna remembered the Duke of weaseltown and cracked a smile: 'at least he was sprightly for a man in heels'

They both had their laughs and entered the city.

With a small amount of astonishment, they gazed upon a wonderfull palace, build with a huge watchtower, castle walls, and a not so very shy amount of rooms. They were however amazed greatly by the pattern of which the decoration was. If the sun would angle herself just perfectly, the castle glowed, as if to be on fire. They passed the streets and made their way for the income hall. Their, a man dressed in bright yellow and orange with a fire insignia on his chest armor, came towards them.

'Milady Elsa of Arendelle. The lord would like to express his gratitude for your come, and offers you and your people the royal stables and an entire wing of the castle to use in your time here. He also hopes you enjoy your stay', the man reported, 'I am Ben, his prime minister and subsidairy ruler while he is out.'

'Well, thank you, Ben. But why isn't the Lord himself here?', Elsa asked, 'I would have words with him'

'Sadly, Milady, the Lord had an unexpected problem he had to solve. I will pass your request and will inform him as soon as he gets back. He should be back within an hour. Might I suggest you explore our city while you wait?', Ben suggested.

'We will, but I would really want to ask the Lord some questions', Elsa agreed to Ben's proposal. Anna had already wispered she would want to explore the city, so now she would do it together with her sister. The others agreed to stay in the castle walls. So they could look after the horses. Kristoff said he had to watch Sven, who was in a strangely hyperactive mood. So, while the others got ready for the feast that would happen later, Elsa and Anna walked and esplored the city.

Fire insignias would indicate royal guards or royal matters. Like the monument of someone named 'Blaze' and 'Dirion', had huge flame like icons on their surface. As they explored the small shops, they son found out that the key trade element of Inferna were hot drinks. Chocolate, tea, they were exprets at heated things. While Anna was getting some warm chocolate, Elsa waited outside, where people greeted her warmly. But some would watch at her, as if they were angry. As the fifth of those 'evil' gazes pierced her eyes, she wanted to know what was wrong.

'Nothing's wrong with you dear', a friendly voice spoke.

Elsa turned towards her left, there was an old lady standing there. She was a fortune teller, as Elsa deduced from her 'astral' clothing and other items she wore. Elsa laughed.

'That's reassuring. But why are they so angry? Do I provoke something? Or did I wear something?', Elsa still had the warning of the old man at the gates haunting her mind.

'No, my dear. You're a wonderfull young woman. The only reason I see people getting upset is because you resemble Lady Valaina', the old woman showed Elsa a book, labeled 'Legends of Inferna.

'Who's that? Lady Valaina?', Elsa's curiousity was triggered.

'She was the Lady that ruled before our current Lord. She was a marvel to behold, much ike yourelf. And she was kind, warm and caring', The woman offered the book to Elsa.

'Thank you, how much does this...', she blushed, that wasn't just a complement. Elsa felt herself honored to resemble a loved Ruler of these lands.

'No, it's a gift. You are the Queen of Arendelle. The Lord had made sure you wouldn't have to pay anything', and with that, the old woman waved goodbye and went on with her day.

'There you are, try this, it's delicious', Anna stood behind her, holding a cup of warm chocolate. They both enjoyed and returned back to the castle. Meanwhile, Elsa was intrigued by the Legends of Inferna and began reading the history of this nation.

Later that day, everyone was asked to gather in the ballroom. Elsa and Anna both were eager to have a wonderful night. When Elsa entered the room, she looked around. The throne was like a huge fire. With gold molten into a fire like figure, the Lord would have a clear view of the room. next to the throne was a small circular place were the musicians would be seated. In front of there, a huge table dressed with food, drinks and desserts. The walls were dressed in marvelous crimson and yellow drapings and paintings and wonderful decorations.

While observing the room, Elsa caught a glimpse of Ben, talking to someone who was standing behind a pillar. She guessed it was the Lord, and attempted to walk over, only to be blocked by a familiar face she wouldn't want to see again.

'Milady Elsa', Prince Hans of the Southern Ilses, Elsa's face would turn white, if it could.

'What are you doing here? You attempted to kill me and my sister!', Elsa wasn't very glad to see him.

'Yes, milady, and I would like to formally appologise for my behavior. I never really ment for it to happen', he spoke.

'Do we have a problem here?', ths voice was so different. It was like kristoff, only, the sounds came off so different. Deep, short and yet, still warm. Both turned and there stood a man. Dressed in black trousers, crimson red vest and a small yellow fire insignia on his heart. He wore black boots, had a sword on his left side, and had short hair. He had a long sleeved left arm with a red glove on his left hand. While his right arm was left exposed from his elbow down. His eyes were piercing blue, though they were also like a glowing gem. He was somewhat bulky, but not to much. Funny, Elsa thought, he could be a twin from Kristoff. Yet he had darkbrown blond hair. And he wasn't as big as kristoff.

'No, My Lord. I wasn't going to cause trouble', Hans said calmly.

'I sure hope not, this is a feast of joy. If either you or any other of the guests start some kind of fight, I'll personally kick you out of the city. Including you', the Lord said.

'And that goes for you to, Duke', he said, looking over his shoulder. There stood the Duke of Wesselton. Elsa stepped back.

'Listen carefully. You and prince Hans will stay at that side of the room', the Lord pointed at the corner, 'while milady Elsa may stay were she wants. If I so much as suspect you're thinking or causing trouble...you'll be...well. Let's just say, you don't want me to think that. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, My lord', both said, hastely running away.

Elsa smiled. That was amusing to behold. Both of her sworn enemies were literally placed in a corner. She looked at the Lord.

'Oh, my appologies milady. I nearly forget my manners. Lord Vanimon of Inferna, Keeper of Fire', he said, while bowing down. Elsa flinched. She had read about the Keepers in her book of Legends.

'Are you one of those fire manimulators?', she asked.

'Ah, the legends must have reached your ears. No, I must inform you to my regret I am not a real Keeper of Fire. I'm just a man who carries that name as a title, born as a decendent of their bloodline', Elsa felt some strange thing as he spoke. His breath wasn't normal. She thought she saw a very small spark or ember. But she could have just imagined that.

'Oh, well, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle', she said, making a bow.

'I know who you are, Elsa of Arendelle. A pleasure to make your aquantance. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. As for your request to have words, I must boldly ask you to wait. As I have to first start the festivities. After saying that, he bowed again and switly manouvered over to his throne. Ben stood mere feet away from him.

'Can I have your attention?', He talked normally, all who were there stopped their coversations and activities, 'First of all, I welcome you into my hall. I hope you all had a safe and good journey here. My name is Vanimon, Lord of Inferna, Keeper of Fire'

Some people suddenly moved uncomfortable. Elsa's long list of questions just became longer. Where does this fear for the title Keeper of Fire come from? She had to know what was going on here. People warning her for 'someone like her', legends and fear for 'Keepers of Fire, why and what was happened here?

'Secondly, I would also thank all of you for coming here. As today I will be ruler fo these lands, it is traditional to invite guests as a tribute, or honorarium if you would. And as new ruler, I wanted to honor my neighbours and honored tradepartners. Therefor, Thank you all'

Elsa turned around, most people didn't even respond to those words, as if they fell on deaf ears. Elsa felt bad at that. What was with this place? Everything looked so peaceful, but there was a lot of things that were hidden behind the curtain. What else was there here?

'And lastly, I welcome you all to eat and drink. Have fun', after he spoke those words, he sat down and the music started playing.

Elsa's thoughts vanished. The music was way to inviting. As did Anna and all the others think. Everyone began dancing. Elsa, somewhat angry because she was in heels, danced slowly, elegantly. Anna, dancing however she wants, had Kristoff in an embrace and were having fun. Everyone was dancing, except for Vanimon. With watchfull eyes he stared at Hans and the Duke. He wasn't letting them out of his sights. Elsa's eyes always seem to slip over to where he sat, she couldn't help it. Something about him, was calling her out.

As the party began moving further into the night, most people were already having the time of their life. Inferna surely could entertain their guests. Elsa had taken a small break, as she was tired and could use a drink. While returning to her table, she bumped into Hans and the Duke. At first she wasn't sure who bumped into who. But it was obvious they staged this. Hans opened his mouth, only to gasp in fear and walking away. Elsa turned around, as she felt how someone gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the dance floor. She turned around, seeing Anna and Kristoff.

'You should watch out', Anna teased.

'Why, I have my younger sister to look after me', Elsa smiled.

Guided by Kristoff they ended at their table, where they all had a drink and a laugh. But when Anna and Kristoff rose again for another dance, Elsa politely refused. Her feet were killing her. Those heels, why oh why? As she sat and longed for a cold drink, she noticed that Vanimon's chair was empty.

'Can I offer milady a cold drink?', his voice spoke. Standing in front of her, she saw him holding to glasses of a golden yellow colour.

'You may', she smiled.

He sat down and drank with her. A sweet taste, but not to much. Refreshing, yet also very delicious. Elsa smiled at him. He laughed back, but somehow, that laugh was empty. Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, but Vanimon wasn't the happy Lord he let out to be during his speech.

'Mind if I ask you some things?', Elsa asked.

'If I can, I shall answer them', he leaned back, studying her face.

'When we came through the gate, I was approached by some old man in a grey cloak. He asked me if I would end their nightmare. Or was like their own misfit. What does that mean?', She was finally getting her answers.

'That would refer to our national history. Once these lands were ravaged by a war between 2 groups. A group of outcasts that were able to control fire and the people who despised of them. These factions were the Keepers of Fire and the Angency of War. And, like I said before, I am one of the decendents of the Keepers', Vanimon's eyes were piercing Elsa's eyes, 'Oh sorry, I never meant to stare'

'Oh, don't worry. But, why would they call it a nightmare? Wasn't the war just a legend? Or already passed?', Elsa saw how he locked something out. In his eyes, she could see a dimming light.

'Well, some of the people still fear the title. But all that I am, is in my titles. I never really wanted to be ruler, either', he took another sip of his glass.

'You didn't? Why?', Elsa bit her lip, 'sorry, that's not really my bussiness'

'I never wanted it because if I wasn't born a royal, I would have a very different life', he stared at the window. Gazing at things only he saw in his mind.

'What do you mean? Have you lost someone you care for?', She could feel his sorrow. It was like he radiated it.

'I did, but I don't want to beg for pitty. Pitty never kept me going. All I ever did, was survive on my own. I taught myself how life was. I made myself grow up', he emptied his glass.

'Oh, I'm sorry. But can I be a bold guest?', Elsa again bit her lips, why was she so curious?

'As you please', he smiled, empty, again.

'Why are you so grim? I mean, you're obviously very down and withdrawn, but why?', Elsa couldn't fully understand. Somehow, his attitude felt so familiar.

He sighed. Stood up, let his eyes slide over the crowd. As if he was looking for something. Elsa was amazed, she didn't knew why, but she was drawn to this man. His heart wasn't frozen, but he was surely very tormented. Why else would she his body radiate sorrow and pain? Al the others didn't seem to feel it. She felt pitty, concern. Something about him, wasn't what it seemed.

'alright, come with me, I will show you what you want to know. I guess I owe it to you, milady', he offered her his hand.

She took his hand, his skin was hot. As if he had just ran a marathon. He lifted her to her feet. Like how a gentleman does with a lady. She felt charmed. Then he guided her to a room away from the dance room. Once they entered, he slammed the door and stared down. His right hand began peeling of his glove. Elsa began feeling uncomfortable. Was he going to...

'Don't fear what you see, I am not planning to hurt you', he said, revealing a crimson red left hand.

Elsa was stunned. His left hand was completely covered in crimson markings. Scars even. As if he had put his hand into a fire. It was somewhat glowing, even more scarry. He then asked her to step aside. Asshe did, he closed the window and faced the fireplace. While he pointed his hand to the wood, he snapped his finger. Suddenly, a warm fire was burning, nice and comfortable.

'How did you do that?', she asked.

'Same way you control Ice', he replied.

That was why she was so pulled in by him. He was like her, just her polar opposite. He was a real fire manipulator. Like the tales and legends she had seen into her book with Legends. He was a Keeper. She finally found someone in the world who had powers, like she had.

'Now you know, and now I can boldly ask you a question', he lowered his arms and put his glove back on.

'Me first, how did you got these powers, who taught you to control them?', Elsa's eyes flickered with hope.

'I was born with them, and I taught myself. According to legends, the strongest of us, Blaze, was able to burn an entire palace in an intire day. I didn't want to be the bad guy. So I isolated myself. Learned to harness the power by reading ancient texts left by Blaze', he explained.

'What about your parents? Weren't they there to help? Or guide?', immediatly after her words left her lips, Elsa knew she crossed a line. His eyes closed, his shoulders lowered, his sorrow wasn't just radiating, she could see it in his face: 'I am so sorry, I never...'

'My parents were probably very great people. Everyone keeps telling me how my mother, Lady Valaina, was as kind as she was beautiful. She was a ruler of ten and had a heart of hundred. She was the best queen my nation ever had. And I killed her...', his voice on the verge of breaking, is eyes wet with tears, Elsa cursed herself, how could she be so bold?

'Sorry, I never wanted...', she looked him in the eye.

'My mother died in a firestorm caused by her own child's cries. According to the royal doctor, she claimed to have burned for two full minutes. I used to just think this world was cruel, why else would people or faith bestow upon me so much sorrow and bad luck? But once I discovered I was the one who ruined my own life...', he stared in the fire, the flames reflecting on his eyes and tears, 'well, let us just say, I wasn't very pleased'

'What did you do?', Elsa's voice began trembling. Pitty, no, concern, it made her voice tremble.

'I did what everyone would do, I hated the one responsible. At first, I tried to even the score, to take my life. But I was a coward, I clung to my life, like a rat. I only ever wanted someone to feel something other then fear or hate towards me. Now, that all seems a child's desire. All I want now, is to lay down, rest for an eternity. No more pain, just me, and the alluring slumber of the death', Elsa looked at him, shocked.

'Therefor, I ask you, boldly, I admit, to consider my proposition. I want my kingdom to be safe, and considering the corruption in these walls, I can't trust anyone. So, would you please think about it? You, as queen of Inferna? Being the sovereign ruler of these lands?', he stared in her eyes.

'Why ask me? Why don't you let go of all the hate? You're like me, why not..', she claimed.

'cause you forget one collosal fact, Elsa. You had Anna. You were only scared that you would hurt other people. You had the love that Anna felt for you. It was the thing that caused you your salvation. I? I had no one, I've always been alone', he turned his back at her. Insulted by that fact, she stepped back.

'I shall take up rule of these lands', she said, 'now open this door'

He stepped to the door, opened it and walked back to the window. In the small time he showed his face, she could see his eyes. He didn't insult her. He just turned away because he couldn't bare the idea of her seeing him in tears.

'I didn't mean...Are you crying?', She asked.

'Yeah, go ahead. Laugh it up. You and your delegation should leave', his voice gave a hidden hint of danger.

'What do you mean by that?', His tone changed.

'Like the phoenix, my kingdom shall be reborn in fire', he mumbled.

Elsa didn't need to read books or even read his mind. He wanted to burn everyone he deemed 'guilty'. She stood there, torn in half. What ever should she do? She had to find something, right? Or should she just take her sister and friends, and let hundreds, maybe thousands burn? She was now the queen of Inferna, she had to do something. Gathering her strength she stepped before him.

'I won't let you kill all these people', she claimed.

'You should get some sleep. You're tired, and I can see that Anna is looking for you', he gazed at the yard, where he could see Anna running, looking. Then, a bird landed on his shoulders, 'you hungry?'

Elsa was amazed, there for her eyes, landed a phoenix on his shoulder. Then, he turned arround. He bowed before her and then he stepped away. Elsa shook her head, what just happened? She walked back to the ballroom. There, she found Anna, after she and Elsa got back to the wing that was granted to them, Elsa told her tale with the Lord.

'Do you think he was telling the truth?', Anna asked in fear.

'I can't say, he's an enigma wrapped in riddles', Elsa claimed.

'What if all he needs, is just a warm hug?', Anna began wondering.

'Maybe that's exactly what he needs', Elsa said. Suddenly, a loud bang was audible.

Both sisters jumped in fear and gazed at the door. Then, Elsa stood before Anna. Unable to respond, this was an obvious statement. Elsa would keep Anna safe. Then, footprints, running and the sounds of clashing swords and spears and axes. Elsa raised her hands. As the door opened, a man in bright yellow walked in, a royal guard.

'Mildadies, please remain in here. The castle is under attack of assailants', the guard didn't wait for a responce as he locked them in.

Afraid, Anna cowered by her sister. Who simply said 'I will protect you'  
Both then headed for bed and believe it or not, they were both sleeping in, after several minutes. The dancing taking it's toll, allong with the long journey. So they both dosed of an dreamt the things they loved. Snow, love, chocolate. But still, Elsa couldn't shake the feelig that she should wake up. Somehow, her mind was screaming for her to wake up. She then opened her eyes. Before her eyes stood another of the royal guard.

'Ever had a dream that was so real, you thought you were still asleep?', his voice was familiar, 'Well, this be one of those. You'd make an excellent pawn!'

The man stept back, revealing 2 more of the royal guards. The others were moving something. Elsa's eyes were still heavy from the sleep. Then, she saw to bare feet. She stared a bit better, until she saw a sleeping Anna, bound and gagged. Elsa's eyes and her heart shot awake, screaming in anger, she attacked the soldiers. Only to suddenly be pulled upside down. Her ankles were bound and she was also tied down in several seconds. How did they do this? Still struggling she cried for help, only to have a silken scarf wrapped around her mouth, gagging her. Elsa squirmed and did her best, yet only pleasured her captors, as they gazed upon her with joy. Wiggling toes, kicking feet and legs, Elsa couldn't break free.

'Well, aren't you the fisty one. thankfully, my men and I were able to outsmart you all', he said.

Elsa froze. Her ears had picked something up. She lay there, bound, but her ears did hear it. She didn't imagine it. And there it was again! Some sort of cry. She closed her eyes. Like a harp, the sound was of a bird. Imagine a bird, able to produce harplike tones from it's vocalchords. Such was the sound. Faintly away. But the harony it played and brought, gave Elsa the power to hold on. Soothing and assuring, the sound became louder.

'Oh, we forgot about that thing', one said, afraid.

In a blinding flash, a crimson, yellow and golden feathered bird crashed through the window. It opened it's beak and let out one long harmony of sounds. Elsa could feel it intimidating the guards, but also inspire her own. As she was about to freeze through the ropes, a huge flame errupted from the fireplace and there he stood. The Keeper of Fire!

He drew his sword, slowly, intimidating, as if to test out his opponents. Then without warning her began attacking them, facing all three at once. In the skirmish, they ended out the room. Elsa could here how the swords clashed, screams of pain and anger were very audible. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds. Suddenly, a golden rain of feathers came at her. The bird, that she recognised as the Phoenix if the Lord, shielded her with it's wings, protecting her ears of the sounds of the fight. The bird bit through her bonds and after the fight was over, it freed Anna. Elsa stood to her feet, trying to grasp what happened. Then, the Lord entered the room again.

'Are you both unharmed?', he asked, putting his sword back in it's holder.

'I am fine, just shocked, what happened?', Elsa asked

'Those were traitors, they came from within and ambushed the real guards, taking their uniforms. But this one', he pulled one survivor out of the hall', isn't just some bad guy. No, you are Ben, aren't you'

He threw a guy to the ground. It was indeed Ben, dressed up as a royal guard. He had a painfull looking blue eye and some scratches on his head. Somehow, he maniged to to stay alive. Elsa could feel the hate in Vanimon's voice. She was surely glad his Phoenix had drowned out the sounds. The bird stroke down on his shoulder.

'You are a fool, Keeper. Before this is over, you shall die, you're the decease that would destroy this kingdom', Ben yelled.

'Care to tell me why you of all people would betray me?', the Lord asked.

'Simple, I hate you. This city hates you. The world...HATES you. Swaying public opinion against you was the easiest thing I ever did. Fear, hate, your own actions simply drove them to me. I got the rule over these lands. I spread the seeds of chaos and tonight, we will grap the power. You will burn, and then we...', Ben closed his mouth,he knew he had just made a very bad move.

'So, you want to burn me? I have burned, in a fire you'll never understand', He grabbed Ben and dragged him towards the window, 'But, here's a small taste of the Fire I was in'

He placed his hands on the heart and head of Ben, then, Elsa could see his hands glow red. A flow of red energy entered the body of Ben. Who began screaming in pain. It didn't take a genius to figure this out. He was boiling Ben. Elsa tried to stop him, but a scream that went through bone and flesh, ended with a plof. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. He had thrown him through the window. The Phoenix cried a lone sad tone.

'No, don't. He isn't worthy of receiving a Parting Song. A Phoenix shouldn't just grant that honor to a monster', he spoke, a voice cleansed form each emotion.

The Phoenix spreaded it's wings, and suddenly cried out in anger. It wasn't the harplike before. This was something bone chilling. Angering this mythical bird wasn't a wise idea. But, the Lord didn't seem to care. He stared at the bird.

'No, I don't think I should have granted him mercy. This was the last straw. Like how you get reborn out of ashes, I will make these...people...burn to ash. Hopefully, they are reborn with better judgement', and with that, he departed.

The bird hung it's head. Saddened, by the despair it's master felt, it spreaded it's wings. Elsa could only stare. Then, the bird looked at her. Elsa saw it's piercing yellow eyes and before she could even wonder if it was staring at her, she heard a voice in her head.

'Elsa, I now bestow upon you, the Word of Fire', Elsa was stunned.

'Phoenix?', she asked.

'Please, call me Blaze. After my death, I was reborn in this form. As a reward for ending the war, the Eternal Fire deemed me worthy of eternal life. I awoke, gifted with flight and rebirth. I am the first and only Phoenix in this world', the Phoenix spoke to her, mentally linked.

'Why would you bestow that upon me? My powers are of Ice and snow', wondering, she sat down, amazed by this revelation.

'Because you were the only one who Vanimon ever told his real feelings. You are now the only one who he has given his trust. I am convinced he really cares for you. But I am also afraid that he is to far gone. This mental link has given me the previlege to talk to him, but I was also able to hear his thinking about his final plan', Blaze stepped on her shoulder, his claws weren't even remotely sharp. She was amazed, he could scratch ropes, but not her skin.

'What does he plan?', she looked at Blaze.

'As he said before. He will burn the castle and the city to the ground. He plans to leave this area untouched. He doesn't want you or your sister and the delegation of Arendelle in his field of vision. He really cares for you and your sister. He sees you as the way he could have been. But now I am sure he will start the cleansing fire, regardless of your presence in the city. I will try what I can to protect you, but as you can see, I am but a Phoenix. Vanimon's rage fueled hate, has given him more power than me. If he was a Fire symbol like I, he would be Eternal Fire. I can stop him to a certain level. My powers were said to rival the Sun. But that was just Her heat. His powers rival the mass of the Sun. He could burn everything, if he hadn't contained it. I tried my best to erase his hate, but as he told you before. Once Hate manifests, it becomes a poisen. Love, the cure, wouldn't do him any good. Every last shred of his dream to be accapted, has long been erased', blaze spoke.

Suddenly Blaze flexed his tail. A loud whistling sound was clearly audible. First Blaze, then Elsa. Their gaze drawn by a bright flash in the evening sky. A stream of fire, the size of a small horse, pierced through the darkness. With a massive explosion and screams in fear, the stream made contact with the city gates. Now everyone was trapped in the city walls. Suddenly, the city became a bowl, a bowl were you could burn people...

Elsa rushed to the window. She could hear the screams of pain and panic. The sound of fire eating away at the builing made her sick. She turned around, Anna was still asleep. Did they give her something? She took her sister's cheeks in her hands.

'Anna, wake up, wake up', Anna only moaned, 'the sky's awake, why aren't you?'

Blaze cried his sad song again. He could feel the burning pain Vanimon was inflicting. With Blaze his song, Elsa's mind began racing. She softly shook Anna. Who remained asleep. In panic she saw an image of Anna, frozen.

'No, don't be dead', she spoke in whispers.

Blaze stopped his song, and began shedding tears. Those tears made contact with Anna's eyes, who suddenly awoke from her dreams and laughed warmly at her sister.

'Good evening, what a sight you are, your majesty', Anna winked.

Elsa embraced her. She was happy, the sight of her sister alive was a welcome replacement. Elsa explained what happened. To which Blaze cleared out, he had healing powers. Anna had been given a sniff of a rare plant called fire slumber. A flower that growed deep into the mountains. The pollen of these flowers were able to make anyone sink in a near death state, while still dreaming their dreams. These pollen were able to effectively subdue people for hours. Even days. But, like the myth stated, Blaze's tears had healing abilities.

Elsa and Anna then gathered their people, hastily rushing through the palace walls and making a straight line for the stables. As the entire delegation was fully ready to leave in but mere minutes, the sky again was pierced by a crimson stream, whistling through the night. A watchtower was being hit, this time. Everywhere, screams and alarms were audible. Elsa looked up, scanning the the castle for any sign of Vanimon.

'Elsa, we should run. It's dangerous here.', Elsa snapped out of her thoughts.

'You go on ahead, I will stay here, looking Vanimon. I have to try and stop him', Elsa made up her mind. It was her duty, as Queen.

'Oh Elsa, be carefull', Anna hugged her sister.

Elsa was shocked, Anna must really understand the danger of the situation. Not even trying to argue with Elsa of staying by her side. As Elsa felt Anna shiver in fear it became clear. Anna wasn't arguing, she was hoping, hoping nothing would happen to Elsa. Elsa hugged her even more.

'Don't worry. My ice powers will keep me safe. And if they aren't enough, Blaze will protect me. You just stay with Kristoff'; Elsa saw the fear in Anna's eyes, but she nodded. Mounted her horse and rode of. Leading the delegation to safety. Elsa then focused her powers. She made an ice platform that arose and lifted her to the highest tower. Before she was even half way, however, another stream was launched. This caused a massive fire in the square. Elsa could hear the dying screams of people burning alive.

'Is there any hope...for him?', she asked. To which the bird only gazed at her. The destruction of the town was enough proof.

She stepped off her platform and began making her way to him. His voice echoed through the night. He...sang? Was it a song? She hurried closer. Blaze gave her footsteps haste and cried out in sadness. Yet another fire stream pierced the sky, errupting in a fire storm, killing dozens who were standing behind a big wall. Elsa closed her eyes, shutting the horror out. Then, her eyes were drawn by his words.

_'Let's take a moment and break the ice_

_So my intentions are known._

_See I had pitty in watching me suffer,_

_Now know the feeling of being down alone._

_Well, I can promise you suffering._

_No need to kneel on your knees._

_And when you're lost in the deepest of misery,_

_Remember that was me'_

'Is there no salvation for you left?', Elsa asked him.

'No, my hate burns far to deep', he stared back at her, cold were his eyes, his hate was boiling.

'And, does your heart have anything left? Or are you truly the monster they all fear you are?', She used Hans his words, hoping to snap his mind.

'They called me monster, I'll show them a monster', He fired of another stream.

'Just..Let it go', her eyes started to fill with tears, in a flash she could see herself in his place.

'Blaze, get her out of here! I asked you to guard her and her sister', he spoke to Blaze.

Another fire stream, this one burned down a ceremonial looking hall. Elsa could barely think. She could understand that he was like her. If she didn't had Anna, maybe Arendelle would be covered in snow. But she had someone to fill the gap. He hadn't.  
Then, he aimed his hands at the gate, a big crowd had assembled in front of the gate. They tried to get out, extinguishing the fire with buckets of water. As he started to charge up, Elsa freezed...

It was a very far point. You could barely see the people from the tower they stood. Yet Elsa could feel how one of those was Anna. Her eyes, enhanced by Blaze's song, spotted Anna, trying to help people get out. In an instinctive reflex, she pointed her hands and made huge spikes of Ice rise behind him, just as he averted his hands, sending a huge ball of fire to the sky. Elsa watched as the spikes impaled his back, piercing through his body. He stared down, amazed. He then turned his eyes towards hers.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you would...', tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Hurt Anna? I gave you my word. No harm would come to her. But, Queen Elsa, I want to thank you. You have ended my nightmare. You...made me...', he spitted blood while he talked, 'wake up from this dreadfull world'

And for the first time, Elsa saw him smile a warm smile. He was happy. Happy that he was going to die. He pulled himself of the spike, looking all the way down and looked at her. His eyes greeted her warmly. His smile was thankful. He even laughed, mumbling to himself how it was over. Then, he removed the spike, walked over to the edge of the tower and turned around.

'Don't feel sad, I was going to die anyway. My power wasn't just burning the city, it was killing me aswell. But if this was to end in fire, I made damn sure...we all...burn...together', he fell down.

...

'Here! get me some water! We have to control these fires!'

'Some more help with wounded, hurry!'

'Anyone seen the Royal Guards?'

'Where is the Agency?'

'Are we doomed!'

'Make sure you stay clear of the fire!'

All the ones that were able to escape the fire, were now looking for water, wounded and any other tast after a major disaster. The police force were fighting the fires and others volluntered to go on a looking quest for dead or wounded. By the time Elsa found her delegation at the centre of the chaos, a group of people had found a body, one they were amazed by.

Elsa found Anna among the vollunteers and hugged her gratefully. They were happy they had each other. Kristoff was helping with the removal of debry and other heavy stuff. But one of the police officers asked Elsa to 'come see' the body. Elsa gulped. But, as Queen, had to do so. And, after gathering her courage, followed the man. They were at a low burning fire at the centre of town. There, she saw him again.

He seemed broken, but what can you expect, he did fall of a building. Elsa stared at the body of Lord Vanimon, Keeper of Fire. He had a painful wound near his heart, were the Ice pierced his skin. His right arm was twisted in an unnatural way. His back was also broken, considering he seemed like he had covered his head from the fall. He was a totall wreck. Nothing seemed unharmed. Except he had no burnmarks. His clothes were torn and revealed some bare skin. And there was not a single burned place, apart from his left hand. He finally had peace.

Suddenly, Elsa saw people gathering axes and pikes. What ever was going on?

'What are those for?', she asked them.

'We are making sure this monster stays dead', one said.

'I forbid it', Elsa claimed.

'Why', Elsa heard an old man's voice. Turning around, she saw the exact same old man from yesterday at the gate. He still had his grey robes, but had his cloak off. He had a white beard from a few inches long, bold and had a cold stare in his eyes.

'Because I want this man to be burried', Elsa stared at the old man.

'No, we will rip him to shreds and burn the leftovers', he said.

'Who are you anyway', she began feeling hostility.

'I am nobody. I used to be a man named Cedric. I was the very first member of the Agency of War. I made a deal with a dark sorcerer who cursed my life with eternal life, as long as the Keepers were alive. I only ever wanted to kill them, the eternal life wasn't what I wanted. But still. Now, I will claim the throne and be done with this foul creature', Cedric explained.

'There is but one problem, as by his own words, he named me queen of Inferna', Elsa posed, trying to intimidate the old man.

'What? You? That blasted, burning, egotistical...', he stared at Elsa, 'I was to be king. I undermined his rule, I made his staff turn and I turned the public opinion against him. I caused all his troubles'

In a blinding rage, that caused him to act very violent, he reached for a knife and threw it at Elsa. Elsa, who was shocked by the speed of the old man, couldn't even move. The flashing blade flew at her, targeted at her heart. Anna screamed. Elsa froze. A loud cry was audible as Blaze the Phoenix dove in the path of the knife, catching it in the chest. In a big ball of fire, he vanished. Only to be reborn as a small chick from the ashes. Peeping in a soft sound.

Elsa turned her eyes from the infant Blaze and stared at the shocked eyes of the old man.

'How ever did you do that? The Phoenix only serves the ruler of Inferna!', Cedric claimed.

'Haven't you heard that she said she was queen?', Anna said, despising Cedric.

'Then...', he lunged for Elsa, 'I will take the throne by force!'

Elsa moved her hands, a shinny blade, again, came at her heart. And like before, Cedric moved faster then she anticipated. Elsa saw how the blade came ever so closely. Then, suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the knife was caught in the body of someone else. Someone had thrown himself before the knife, protecting Elsa, for all the people to see.

Vanimon had somehow survived the fall, he had waited for the man to attack, as he had wanted all along. He wanted Cedric to reveal himself. And now, as the blade had pierced his heart, his eyes were filled with pleasure.

'Now, I have you, Cedric. Check and mate', Vanimon placed his marked hand on Cedric his face.

'You are alive?', Cedric was so caught of guard he didn't even react.

'Suprised? I kept my body alive by my burning hatred. And now, as a final act of selfish need, I will finally remove this hatred. I will make you a monster', Vanimon started to leak blood from his wounds and mouth. As he spoke, small drops of blood were dripping from his lips.

'No, stay away', Cedric, forgetting he was surrounded by people, thrusted a second blade in Vanimon.

Vanimon simply grimaced in pain, as his hand and eyes began radiating some strange red aura. The aura began entering the body of Cedric, who started crying in pain. Vanimon smiled, devious and sinister. He looked in Cedric's eyes.

'Now, boil in the same fire you put in hatred will boil your blood, which in turn will boil your organs. You shall feel like you're cooked from within. You are going to burn like me. Only...you will feel more pain', and with that, he fell down.

Cedric started screaming in pain, shouting how he felt his blood boil him. His skin turning crimson red and nearly black around his heart. His skin was burning. He started running, but could only make several steps, before he fell, face down and remained silent.

Elsa bowed by Vanimon: 'Why? Why did you do it?'

'Like I said before...I am and always will be...a man of my word', he coughing up blood.

'But, all that just to prove who you were?', Elsa started to feel how her eyes became filled with tears.

'No, to prove they all were wrong. And now, you are the only one left, to rule these hypocrites', his eyes began fading.

'Why did you have to die?', Elsa's cheeks were wet with tears, streaming down her beautiful face.

'Elsa, you are a wonderful woman. You'll be a fine ruler, and you are an even better friend. I thank you, but I also apologise. I never should have put you at risk. But..then again...I would have never met you. All...I want...is to wish...you...luck...', his eyes faded. His once burning dreamand heart, now but an empty and cold place.

Vanimon's self-sacrifice earned him a place in history. Being remembered as a monster to his own people, but remembered as a broken and lost man in the lore of Arendelle. Vanimon left his nightmare, giving the people of Inferna another demon to fear, but also Giving Elsa a new friend. Blaze the Phoenix would later be a symbol of both Inferna and Elsa alike. His watchful eyes were her link to Inferna.

In his capable wings and claws, Inferna bloomed even more as trade made an exponential growth. Elsa never spoke to the Duke again, Hans somewhat redeemed himself, but never again did Elsa trust him. And let's not forget, Elsa saw what could have happened. Vanimon was so similar to her, yet he only had himself. Loneliness is a real pain, hoping to never feel it herself.

As for Vanimon? He got a grave, digged and decorated by Elsa, Blaze, Anna and Kristoff. His remains were now resting in a special chamber built within Arendelle. Where people would never forget his name...


End file.
